I Know You Won't
by pamabella681
Summary: My reaction to the promo for the first new episode of 2011.  I hope you enjoy it!  Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in her adult life, Dr. Temperance Brennan did not know what to do. She stood in front of his partner's girlfriend with a whirlwind of emotions.

"He told you?" Brennan spoke softly.

"Yeah." Hannah couldn't look her in the eye.

Both stood there for a moment with an awkward silence. Brennan fiddled with her coat buttons and Hannah shifted her purse. The noise in the background became loud and the wind began to pick up.

"I-I don't know-" Brennan flinched and scrunched her face. "He told you?"

Hannah looked very agitated. "Look Temperance, Seeley and I, we don't keep secrets from each other."

Brennan furrowed her eyebrows. "He tells you everything?"

"What do you mean by that?" Hannah looked concerned.

"Booth isn't like that-" Brennan paused.

"Like what?"

"He doesn't share things. You have to-" Brennan saw the look on Hannah's face. She saw the pain in Hannah's eyes and hung her head. "Of course he tells you everything. He loves _you._"

Hannah heard the truth in Brennan's voice and became instantly sorry for her. "Yes, he does."

"I just want Booth to be happy. I want the two of you to be happy." Without anymore conversation, Brennan turned and walked away.

Hannah stood there with her feet planted to the ground. Letting out a sigh, she shook her head and walked off in the opposite direction.

Seeley Booth was in a panic. He didn't know what to do. He looked his girlfriend in the eyes with a complete loss of words.

"I don't know what you mean?"

Hannah pulled away from Booth and frowned. "What don't you tell me? It's a pretty simple question Seeley."

"Where is this coming from?" Booth grabbed one of her hands.

Hannah looked around and then back into Booth's eyes. "Temperance."

The sound of his partner's name startled him and he took a step back. "What about her?"

"You tell her things, I know you do." Hannah walked over towards the kitchen. She opened a bottle of beer and threw it back quickly.

"Tell her things?" Booth followed Hannah into the kitchen.

"I know she knows more about you than I do." Hannah said under her breath.

Booth walked up to Hannah. He placed one hand on her arm. "Bones and I have known each other for a long time. She was there when I needed her most. She got me through some very dark times in my life." Booth tried to get Hannah to look him in the eyes. "She never judged me."

"And I do?" Hannah frowned.

"No. You don't."

"So, you will tell me some things you told her?" Seeing his hesitation she walked towards him. "Please baby?"

Suddenly Booth felt trapped. He pulled away and walked into the living room. Pacing the floor, he ran his hands through his hair.

Hannah followed and stood in the doorframe. "Seeley?"

"I can't." Booth looked down at the floor.

Hannah froze in place. Her mouth fell open to say something, but nothing came out.

Booth knew that this was a crossroad. He waited to see her response.

"Fine." Hannah placed the beer bottle down and walked over to the couch. She picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

Booth walked over and sat next to her. "I love you."

Hannah raised the remote and turned the channel. She was closed off and getting father away.

Booth sat back and sat in the uncomfortable silence around them. It didn't last long.

"But, you're in love with her." Hannah never looked away from the TV.

Booth sighed and turned to face Hannah. "Will you look at me please?"

Hannah turned her eyes towards Booth. Tears began to well up in them.

"I told you about Bones and me. We could have been something, but it's not." Booth took a deep breath. "We are just partners."

A tear slid down her face as she spoke softly. "No, you are more than partners."

Booth tried to speak but Hannah placed a finger over his mouth. "You said it yourself. She is always there for you. Even now, she wants you to be happy."

"Yes, see? Bones wants us to work out!" Booth grabbed Hannah's hands.

"No, she wants you to be happy." Hannah pulled away from Booth. "I could see it in her eyes."

Booth stopped for a second and then frowned. "You talked to Bones?"

"She came to me. Wanted to know why I had been distant with her." Hannah spoke softly.

"What did you say?" Booth's eyes grew large with fear.

"I said you told me." Hannah said without emotion.

Booth stood up and paced behind the couch. He paused and leaned over the back of the couch. "What did she say?"

"Seeley! This isn't passing time in junior high school! This is our life we are talking about!" Hannah stood and stomped around in anger. "You are in love with Temperance."

"I love her! I do!" Booth was desperate. "But, she is my best friend. She was my family when I had no one!"

"See?" Hannah threw her hands up. "How can I compete with that?"

Booth went to Hannah again pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to." Booth whispered. "You're my family now."

Hannah shook her head and pushed Booth back. "No." Booth stood with a loss of words and placed his hands on his hips. Hannah continued, "You have your place, your family, your life. I am not part of that."

"Hannah-"

"Booth, damn it, listen! I am your escape from reality." Hannah pointed towards the door. "Out there, in your real life, I don't belong."

Booth looked at the woman in front of him and saw her slipping away. He went to her again. "Hannah, please, I need you."

Hannah pulled Booth in for a tender kiss. Booth tried pulled her in for a more passionate kiss, but Hannah pulled away.

"Temperance said you don't share things. She's right." Hannah placed a finger over Booth's mouth. "You don't share things, except with her."

Booth remained silent as he looked down at the ground.

"Seeley, you need to go to her. Temperance is in pain-" Hannah sighed, "-and you caused it."

Booth pulled away and didn't know what to say. He looked deep into Hannah's eyes and really looked. Grabbing his coat, he flew out the door.

Hannah slid down the wall behind her and let the tears flow freely down her face. Looking up at the heavens, she spoke silently, and then stood up.

She had some packing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Uh-oh! Not sure if I like this, but it had me emotional typing it...Whew. I am off to eat lunch...Let me know what you think.

Brennan sat on her couch with her laptop being the only light in the room. She typed furiously on the word document in front of her. After talking with Hannah this afternoon, she didn't know what to do with herself. Not going back to work, she decided to come home and work on her novel. The words flew from her fingers as she escaped into the Kathy/Andy reality.

Brennan stopped and grabbed the bottle in front of her. She didn't really care for scotch, but she felt better when the amber liquid hit her throat. Every time she thought of the conversation she had with Hannah today, she became more and more upset.

_How could Booth do that? How could he tell her that? _Brennan let a tear slide down her cheek. She felt betrayed.

A knock at the door brought Brennan back to earth. She sighed as she stood up.

The door knocked again and Brennan was impatient. "Hold on please!"

Brennan grabbed the cash for her take-out and jogged over to the door. Not that she had wanted Thai food, but it was one of the only foods that comforted her. Opening the door she saw the take-out bag first.

"Hello, thank-you for being prompt." Brennan looked confused as the bag was covering the delivery person's face.

Brennan grabbed the bag and dropped it immediately. "Oh, jeez!"

Booth's smiling face was revealed as she took the bag. "Hey Bones!"

"Booth?" Brennan stepped back into her apartment. "Do we have a case?"

"No." Booth took a step towards her but then stopped. "Are you busy? May I come in?"

Brennan looked at her partner with amazement. "You're asking?"

"What do mean by that?" Booth folded his arms.

"You never ask to come in. You just do." Brennan raised one eyebrow.

"So, may I?" Booth questioned again.

Brennan thought of a million reasons why she wanted him to stay, but answered honestly. "I am kind of busy."

Booth looked into her dark apartment and frowned. "Are you eating in the dark?"

Brennan became annoyed. "What do you want Booth?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" Booth smirked.

"No." Brennan stood for a moment. "See, that wasn't a question."

Booth chuckled. "That was funny, Bones!"

"I can be quite humorous." Brennan walked and set the bag of food down. "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you." Booth stayed at the door.

"About?" Brennan began unloading her dinner.

"Us."

Brennan felt her partner's eyes burning through the top of her head. She slowly looked up and tilted her head. "You talked to Hannah."

Booth walked into her apartment and leaned on the counter across from her. "Yeah."

Brennan slowly began to unpack the food, careful not to look her partner in the eye. Booth became irritated when he saw her avoiding the situation at hand.

"Bones, listen-" Booth was interrupted by a sudden outburst.

"Booth, don't!" Brennan slammed her takeout container down. "Please. You should go."

Booth moved around the counter into the kitchen. "Bones, please."

"No Booth!" Brennan stormed over to her living room and began to pace. "You can't do this!"

"I can't do what?" Booth moved closer but kept his distance.

Brennan felt like a caged animal. She felt her heart pump faster and her breathing became shallow. "I need you to go."

Booth paused, "Not going to happen." He walked closer to her. "Tell me, Bones."

"Tell you." Brennan stopped and spoke flatly. "Tell _you_?" Brennan took a step forward. "I did tell you and you made your choice!"

Booth saddened his eyes. "I know."

"So, do not tell me what to tell you Booth!" Brennan took a couple of steps and looked at the floor. "You promised nothing would change between us."

Booth walked a couple steps closer to his partner. "I tried to keep things the same. At work, we are the same."

"I trusted you." Brennan spoke above a whisper.

"You don't trust me?" Booth became worried.

"You said what's ours is ours." Brennan looked tearful up at her partner.

"It is." Booth looked confused.

"You told Hannah what I said." Brennan pointed out.

Booth let air puff through his lips. "I had to."

Brennan's lips quivered and she grabbed her elbows trying to keep it together. "No you didn't. I told you that in private. It should have stayed between us."

"What did you expect?" Booth threw his arms in the air. "You knocked my world 180 degrees! I didn't know what to do!" Booth began to pace. He stopped and faced her. "I needed to tell someone. I was completely lost."

"You promised me things wouldn't change." Brennan said.

"When?" Booth questioned

"Ice skating, when you had your concussion." Brennan sighed. "You said you would always be there. That you had me."

Booth crossed his arms. "And you said everything changes."

Brennan lowered her head. "So did you, when Sully left me. You said everything changes. Given time." Brennan looked up. "You didn't give me time."

"Time? Six years, Bones! I didn't give you time..." Booth sucked in and scanned his brain. He was getting a headache. "You left me."

"What?" Brennan took some steps closer.

"You left. I told you my feelings and you left. Off to the Mapoopoo Islands." Booth stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Brennan spoke softly. "You didn't stop me."

Booth looked into his partners eyes. "I didn't know you wanted to be stopped."

Tears threatened in the corners of her eyes as she spoke. "You didn't have faith in me."

"What?" Booth looked up quickly.

"I said I didn't have an open heart." A single tear fell. "You agreed."

Booth opened his mouth and closed it. He had totally agreed with her without even realizing the consequences of his words. "I was hurt."

"So, you wanted to hurt me back?" Brennan's voice quivered.

"Never!" Booth went to her. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." Brennan sniffed.

They stood there for a moment with nothing to say. Booth twitched his nose and frowned. "So?"

"So…" Brennan imitated. "So, I guess you should go."

Booth looked up with a pained heart. "Bones, I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go either!" Brennan stated. "But, it's probably best that you get back home."

Booth stopped and began to walk out. He stopped and said something under his breath. "The one thing I always wanted to hear from your mouth, comes when I can't do anything about it."

Brennan was taken back by his words. "So, you wanted me not to say anything? You wanted me to keep things from you?" Brennan huffed. "That's not fair Booth! You can't have it both ways!" She walked over to him. "You took the easy road, Booth."

"EASY?" Booth exploded. "You think that this is easy?"

Brennan said nothing and looked at the ground. Tears were freely falling from her eyes. "No, it's not…I mean…" Sobs began to overcome her. She grabbed her face and poured out her emotions.

Booth stood for a moment and then ran to his partner. He hovered his hands around her body before pulling her close to his chest. Tears formed in his eyes as he made soothing motions with his hands on her back.

Walking over to her couch, he sat them both down. They stayed that way for awhile, both drawing strength from one another.

"Booth?" Brennan squeaked.

"Bones." Booth smoothed her hair down against her head.

"I would do anything for you." Brennan pulled back.

Booth smiled. "I know. I would do anything for you."

"Then I need to tell you something." Brennan looked into his dark brown eyes.

Booth grabbed her hands. "You can tell me anything, Bones."

"I love you." Brennan tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.

"I know." Booth caressed her hands.

"Choose me." Brennan said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Booth said, startled.

"Choose me."


	3. Chapter 3

Booth heard her words as they echoed throughout his body. The world became still, as all of his senses became incredibly heightened. His whole world seemed to have one focus, her. Booth felt his heart beat throughout his body as he listened. He could hear her heartbeat and her familiar scent clouded his every pore.

Brennan was looking down, afraid to hear the words that she was certain that were going to come out of his mouth. Hearing no response, she slowly looked up into his eyes.

She noticed his eyes became incredibly dark and mysterious. Holding her breath, she slowly let it out and felt her stomach tighten. Looking at her hand, she realized her partner was clutching as tight as he could.

Brennan became concerned when she saw a single tear roll down Booth's cheek. Freeing one of her hands, she gently wiped it away.

The corner of Booth's mouth hitched, as his partners touch felt like hot needles on his face. For so long, all he ever wanted to hear from her was conformation, that his feelings weren't one sided. He knew it! Years and years of tormenting his soul, with two words, the pain began to erase. She wanted him, just as badly as he wanted her.

Booth shook his head and cleared his throat. He tried to speak, but his body had failed him. He took a couple of deep breaths and reached for her hand which was caressing his face.

"Why?" Booth wasn't sure why that was the first thing out of his mouth, but he went with it anyway. He didn't have the strength to say anything else.

Brennan was a little startled at his question, but took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Booth, listen. I know I don't deserve you. I know now, for years you kept this secret lock deep down inside of you. Every day, you saw me, you were patient and kind and-" Brennan's voice cracked and she cleared her throat, "-you stayed around. You opened my eyes and helped me see the world from a completely new perspective. You opened my damaged heart and let love in." Brennan let tears fall down her face.

Booth turned to completely face her and they both held each other's hands. Leaning in, he rested his forehead on hers. They sat like this, supporting each other.

"When you chose Hannah, over me," Brennan felt Booth wince, "I never thought things would be right again. I went home and cried. I cried myself to sleep. I woke up crying. I cried through my shower. I then I realized something." Brennan pulled back and held Booth's face in her trembling hands. "I felt."

Booth blinked and reached up. He tried to pull her into his body, but she resisted.

"No, Booth, please, wait." Brennan grabbed his hands again. "You don't understand. I can't remember the last time I truly felt. It felt so good to feel, even though it was terrible, it felt good. I went to work, I saw you every day, and I realized what you had been through." Brennan squeezed his hands. "You felt this way, for years, Booth? Loving me and getting nothing in return, I don't understand how you did it. I am not strong like you." Brennan nodded her head in shame.

"You are strong, Bones." Booth smiled. "You are the strongest person I know."

Brennan felt tears slide down her face. "You loved me every day and I took that for granitite. I am so sorry, Booth."

She barely finished her sentence when she felt his lips come crashing down on hers. His tongue swirled on her lips and she slowly parted them open. Instantly, they found a rhythm with their tongues, as they clutched to each other with all of their might. Just as both of their air supply had run out, they pulled away from each other, panting.

They stared into each other eyes with and intensity they had never felt before. They both slowed down their breathing. Booth reached up and brushed a stray hair off of his partner's face. She smiled warmly and bit her bottom lip.

"Bones, you know I love you." Booth's eyes glistened. "After everything I had been through in my life, I never thought I could have the feelings that I have for you." Booth leaned back on the couch and pulled her with him. Brennan nestled her head on his chest and drew lazy circles on his chest. Booth encircled his partner with his arms and rested his hand comfortably together. "I knew it. The second I pulled you away from the car in the rain, something had changed in you. My heart stopped and the fear crept in. Something I wanted to see for so long, and I wasn't ready for it."

Brennan nodded against his chest. She suddenly became very aware that he had not made his choice yet. They sat there in silence for awhile, enjoying the comfort of one another. Brennan went to get up and Booth allowed her, watching her every move.

Brennan walked over to the mirror and checked her face. She frowned when she saw her puffy eyes and red cheeks. She continued back into the kitchen, where she opened a Thai food container. Pulling out chop sticks, she dug in and took a huge bite.

Booth smiled when he saw his partner eat. He stood up and walked over to her. He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head.

"What?" Brennan said with a mouth full of food.

"That's attractive." Booth grinned.

"I'm hungry." Brennan looked down at the container and picked up another wad of food. She lifted the chop sticks up to her partner's mouth and smiled.

Booth leaned forward and slowly opened his mouth. He wrapped his lips gently around the chop sticks and let a small moan escape from his throat. Brennan's mouth went slack as she watched her partner slowly chew the Thai food in his mouth. She grabbed the container and nervously took some small bites.

Booth smiled at his partner. He knew she was nervous and afraid.

"Bones?" Booth said gently.

"Hmmm." She said with some food in her mouth.

"Will you look at me, please?" Booth walked around the counter and took away the Thai food. Brennan couldn't look him in the eyes. She reluctantly allowed him to take the food from her hand. Booth placed both of his hands on her arms with gentle but firm grasp.

Brennan held her breath with tears in her eyes. Slowly, she gazed up into her partner's eyes.

"Temperance." Booth smiled warmly. "I am so sorry."

Brennan thought this was it. She knew that she once had his heart, but now it was too late. He had moved on and she would have to deal with her emotions and broken heart as he had. Given time, she could once love again.

"I understand." Brennan stood up straight and shook herself loose. Booth stepped back with a confused look on his face.

"You…understand?"

"Yes," Brennan sighed, "You have moved on. It was unfair of me to ask you to make a choice, after all I have put you through."

Booth chuckled and reached for one of Brennan's hands. "Bones, I am apologizing for not giving you the time you needed. I gambled and I lost. Then I broke your trust." Booth took a step closer. "That's the one I could never forgive myself for. The one person in the whole wide world that means the most to me, is in pain because of me."

"Booth, I-" Brennan was silenced by a strong finger on her lips.

"I would go through it all again, if I knew that the end result would be you in my arms." Booth gently grazed his fingers across her lips.

Brennan looked Booth into his eyes and smiled. "It's illogical to think that you can ever know the outcome of any set of circumstances."

Booth chuckled and pressed his body into his partner. "I would agree, except for one thing."

"What's that?" Brennan grinned and brought her arms up around his neck.

"You."

For the first time in her life, although she thought her partner was wrong, Brennan didn't disagree. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. Booth repositioned himself and this time took it slow. He worked his way down her neck and back up. He stopped just long enough to whisper in her ear.

"I love you, Temperance. This is where I've always wanted to be."

Brennan threw her head back with a grin and a moan. She stopped Booth long enough to get his attention.

"I love you, too." She smiled. "For the next thirty, forty, fifty-"

With that Booth swept her off of her feet and began carrying her back to the bedroom.

"Sixty, seventy-"

Brennan kept counting. Booth set her down in front of the bedroom door.

"I get it Bones. Forever."

He pushed the door open and they both fell into each other, into the bedroom.

The moans and words of passion could be heard throughout the night…

…and they would be for years to come.

THE END


End file.
